luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Sion
Sion is one of the protagonists of Luminous Arc 3. She is Sara's older sister whose power is yet to awaken. A kind-hearted girl who often helps others and prefers to work behind the scene rather than letting herself shine. She cares greatly for her younger sister Sara. Sion is a student of the Urgard Academy and a member of the special course. After the events of the Chapter 8, she also becomes a member of Magus and she is promoted to 4-Star Rank (which means she had 3-Star Rank prior to that, otherwise she would have been a member of the normal course). She is the wielder of the Wind Lapistier, which is located on her left knee after the Transformation. Characteristic Due to Sion's diligency and kindness, she's the teachers pet (especially Belgam's) and due to her good looks, she's also very popular among male students of Urgard Academy. Sion likes to do the chores, like cleaning. Her favourite cleaning tool is a broom, which can be associated with the fetish of the witches from the past (like Lucia). Sion spends most of her free time at the Special Course Classroom. Sion was responsible for organising the annual Witch Festival which takes place in Chapter 6 of the game and played the role of the Angel at Festival's display. Story 1 year after "For me, the best thing in this era... is you." One year after the defeat of the god, Sion pursues her dream and become a famous actress. Returned to the Spring of Moment, she recalls her happy memories with Levi, including the time that she first become a Magi. Dressing in a pure angel costume, Sion recites the incantation as a Magi with Levi appears and continues. Both proclaims their love together while hugging in happiness and joy. Sion's Room Sion's Room is located on the second floor of Urgard Dormitory. Main theme of her room are things connected with the Angel and flying. The objects you can interact with is the statue of the Angel on the drawer. You can meet Sion in her room in the morning. Sion's Room becomes accessible after she joins Magus in Chapter 8. Intermissions All Sion's Intermissions start at the Special Course Classroom. Stat Sion, despite being a magical unit, possessing an AO of 9 and being flying unit mean she can move very fast. Combined with her long ranged attack, high technique and magic power giving her one of the most reliable unit. Her "Pure Wind" is the thing that can remove some nasty debuff.(eg. confuse) Also, she restore status down, making Levi and Anogia a good support. Her downfall is she has very low defense so keep her out of harm is a key and also while leveling her up, put her in balanced increase her HP far more than unique one. Skill sionaerotwister.PNG|Aero Twister Flash Drives sionflowshot11.PNG|Flow Shot sionflowshot12.PNG Gallery Sion artbook.jpg|Sion's page in the Luminous Arc 3 artbook. Sagittarius.png|Sion´s Unison: Sagittarius Witch Festival.jpg|Sion playing the Angel role in Witch Festival display Sion in her room.jpg|Sion in her room Sion at the Special Course Classroom.jpg|Sion at the Special Course Classroom Quotes * I am the Magi of Protection. * I will definitely not lose! * Lapistier of wind! * Go! * This is farewell for you! Trivia * When bathing, Sion's hair can give an illusion that she is as tall as Anogia. * Her bust cup size is F, which makes her the owner of the second biggest breasts in the game after Samantha. Category:Luminous Arc 3 Characters Category:Female Category:Wind Category:Luminous Arc 3